In order to provide for grounding and lightning arresting of electrical lines such as telephone lines in buildings, it has been a common practice to provide a wall mountable terminal plate for receiving multiple lines that are connected to a ground cable. One such type widely used comprises a plate of conductive material such as copper to which a number of connectors are attachable and the plate itself is bolted to a pair of spaced insulators carrying flanged brackets that mount to a wall or other structural surface using four lag bolts. Commonly, as many as eight lines would be connector attached to the plate for grounding through a grounding cable. That arrangement not only required use of large numbers of connectors, but it also required more time and effort for both installation and removal, such as when relocating the grounding plate.